A la déraison
by Lena Stein
Summary: Lysandre n'avait jamais aimé Halloween.


Bonjour à tous,

Comme promis, je vous poste la nouvelle que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Le thème était Halloween, et les contraintes étaient d'utiliser des personnages du jeu et de ne pas dépasser les cent lignes.

Amour Sucré est un dating game français, qui se déroule dans un lycée. Les trois personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **A la déraison**

* * *

 _S'amuser._

S'amuser, ils n'ont plus que ce mot là à la bouche. Depuis que les vacances d'automne ont débuté, je les entends parler d'Halloween, de leurs futurs déguisements, de quels films d'horreurs ils vont regarder. Plusieurs fois, ils m'ont invité à leurs soirées. J'ai refusé.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Halloween.

C'est toujours à ce moment-là que la bête se réveille, et la date où mes parents sont morts. Le reste de l'année, je la sens tapie dans l'ombre de notre ferme, pourtant si jolie avec ce lierre qui grimpe le long des murs blancs patinés par le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, quand je suis sorti pour prendre l'air, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la maison. Le lierre s'était infiltré partout, jusqu'à engloutir une partie des volets de ma chambre. Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit _les plantes cherchent à nous dévorer._

Cette idée m'a faite frissonner.

* * *

Ca n'a pas toujours été comme cela. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne m'en préoccupais pas tellement. Je savais que mes parents veillaient sur elle, ma mère surtout, et cela suffisait à me rassurer. Puis je savais quand tout était terminé : elle venait dans ma chambre, à petits pas pressés pour ne pas me réveiller, son fichu rose toujours sur la tête, me caressait les cheveux et me chuchotait à l'oreille _« Tout va bien, mon Lysandre. La bête est parti »_. Quand elle me disait ces mots, quelque chose en moi s'éteignait. La peur, sans doute, ou la curiosité.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su.

Depuis la mort de mes parents, rien n'est plus vraiment pareil. J'avais voulu demander de l'aide à mon frère, mais avec ses yeux cerclés de noirs et la pâleur de sa peau, il avait l'air d'un cadavre, alors j'avais détourné la tête. Il travaillait trop, en ce moment, avec la boutique. Les demandes de vêtements n'avaient jamais été aussi grandes, et je soupçonnais la tenue victorienne de Leigh d'y être pour quelque chose en cette période d'Halloween.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Rosalya.

* * *

La première fois que j'avais vu Rosalya, c'étaient ses longs cheveux blancs qui m'ont fait chavirer. Au diable les grands poèmes, j'ai pensé qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle était si belle, avec son sourire éclatant et ses grands yeux d'ambre.

Un jour, je ne sais plus comment, j'avais réussi à l'inviter chez moi. J'étais si fier, j'avais envie de le hurler à la terre entière, mais je m'étais contenté de l'écrire sur mon carnet de notes, à la date du 31 octobre.

Ce jour-là, Leigh était présent, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais en train de montrer une photographie à mon amie, ou un dessin, je ne sais plus, qu'importe à présent. Leigh était rentré dans la pièce.

Lové dans leur ventre de bronze, les aiguilles, dans leur robe d'argent, tournaient à creuser une tombe sur le cadran. Mon cœur, quelques secondes, s'était arrêté de battre. Du reste, je ne veux pas parler. Des regards, des signes, de ce silence tremblant et brûlant.

Pour moi, Halloween, c'était terminé.

* * *

Le 31 octobre, comme prévu, Rosalya avait sonné à la porte, et je lui avais ouvert.

« -Salut Lysandre ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Leigh ? Je lui ai envoyé une dizaine de messages mais aucune réponse ! ».

Le babillage de Rosalya avait résonné à travers les murs, et notre salon était devenu tout à coup une boîte à musique. Je m'étais rassis sur le fauteuil, et avais reposé ma soucoupe sur le meuble en bois. Je lui avais répondu, non Rose, pas de nouvelles non plus, tu veux qu'on attende ensemble qu'il revienne ? Et elle avait secoué la tête, avait accepté, mais pourtant, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose sonnait faux.

 _Où est mon frère, s'il n'est pas avec sa petite amie ?_

Un doute avait enserré mon cœur, que j'avais chassé en un instant. Forcément, que mon frère allait bien. Tout lui avait toujours réussi, et toujours, la chance lui avait souri.

 _Mais, maintenant que tu y penses… est-ce que la bête… ?_

« -Non, y avais-je répondu à voix haute. Non, cela ne se peut pas.  
-De quoi parles-tu ? me questionna Rosalya d'un ton brusque. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien ».

La soucoupe dans ma main s'agita de tremblements, de plus en plus violents. Le bruit de la porcelaine remplaça le silence.

« -Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste Halloween, ça a tendance à me mettre mal… tu sais, avec les accidents de mes parents... ».

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa : « Oh, je suis tellement désolée, Lysandre, je comprends. C'est que je suis angoissé de ne pas savoir comment il va. Mais peut-être qu'il s'est endormi, je devrais aller voir dans sa chambre. »

Je me mis à déglutir.

 _Je ne le sens pas… la bête est là, tapie dans l'ombre… et Rosalya va se jeter droit dessus…_

« -Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de nouveau du thé ? Il va arriver, je doute qu'il se soit endormi toute la journée…  
-Donc tu ne l'as pas vu du tout aujourd'hui ? Et tu ne t'es pas inquiété ? Tu aurais me prévenir ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne quitte jamais la maison sans te dire où il va ! Lysandre… ».

 _J'aurais du, j'aurais du me méfier, la bête est arrivée et elle a pris mon frère, la bête l'a tué et c'est ma faute._

« -Lysandre, réponds-moi… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, je ne comprends pas ? »

 _Mais j'étais si en colère ce matin, il a tout, même Rosalya que j'aimais, alors je ne me suis pas inquiété._

« -Je vais voir dans sa chambre, je suis sûre qu'il y est. »

Les marches avaient grincées sous le poids de Rosalya, ou peut-être était ce de la culpabilité de n'avoir rien fait pour Leigh, qui m'avait tant aidé.

* * *

 _Ce matin d'Halloween, comme toutes les années précédentes, la bête était arrivée. Lysandre l'avait senti, elle s'immisçait dans l'air. Sa mère le lui avait tant répété, avant sa mort, qu'il ne pouvait être seul pour combattre la bête. Il lui fallait désormais prévenir son frère._

 _Il avait tapé contre sa porte, quatre petits coups pressés. Rien. Il était tôt, près de six heures du matin, et il savait qu'il devait réveiller Leigh. Il se souvient de s'être dit, pendant quelques instants, qu'il allait lui en vouloir. Puis il avait ouvert la porte._

 _Le brun dormait à poings fermés, détendu comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis l'ouverture de sa boutique, et Lysandre s'était mis à culpabiliser. Mais si la bête était là, alors, il fallait le prévenir._

 _Lysandre s'était approché de son frère, le cœur battant. Il avait commencé à lui secouer lentement l'épaule, mais Leigh se contenta de se retourner, laissant apparaître son téléphone portable sur lequel il dormait._

 _La bête émit un grognement rauque._

 _Lysandre frissonna. Et se saisit du téléphone portable. L'écran n'était pas verrouillé, le dernier message de Rosalya ouvert : « Leigh, n'oublie pas de demander à Lysandre de sortir pour Halloween, qu'on soit tranquille un peu ;) »._

 _Une voix venue des murs lui avait alors murmuré « Leigh, ton si cher frère, veut t'abandonner seul entre mes mains, pour rejoindre la fille qui devait nous rejoindre._

 _Nous voilà bien seul à présent »._

 _Lysandre regardait le visage tranquille de son frère._

 _« Rosalya devait t'aider. Mais il t'en a empêché. »_

 _Il avait sorti son stylo, celui avec lequel il rédigeait tous les jours son carnet._  
 _« Mais moi, je suis avec toi »._

 _Il l'avait levé, puis d'un coup sec, le lui avait enfoncé dans la jugulaire._

 _« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… »._

 _Le sang avait coulé, et son propre cri s'était perdu dans la pénombre._

 _Au loin, la bête avait ricané._

* * *

Rosalya était entrée. Rosalya avait hurlé.

Et d'un trait, j'avais avalé mon thé.


End file.
